High School Love
by krusse22
Summary: High school is confusing enough, especially senior year, the year that everyone chooses what direction they want their life to go to. Add love to the equation and you have a huge mess. Follow Dawn, May, Misty, Marina and the guys to see how senior year turns out. Rivalries are replaced with romantic feelings and it will be either the best or worst year of their lives. RXR


**Dawn's POV**

An orange hair girl wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a lavender shirt looked at her watch, "Where is May? She can't be late again." She looked over at me; I was wearing a pink bubblegum dress cocking my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders to say I got no clue, but no need to worry. "You haven't texted her? You usually do Dawn. You text everyone, who do you think starts all the group chats we have?"

"Sorry Misty." I start, "I was busy getting ready this morning. My hair had a mind of its own and my eyeliner basically didn't want to wing the way I wanted it to. It was so annoying. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave up." I laugh nervously, "But there's no need to worry, she should be here on time."  
Misty glanced her up and down, "You gave up? You look better than I do everyday. You look like you at least tried."

I giggled smiling, "Thanks Misty," I put a fist in front of my mouth, "I didn't really, but thanks for the compliment." I moved her fist and smiled, "It means a lot." At least someone noticed the effort I took into getting ready in the morning.

Misty smiled, glanced at her clock, and muttered, "Only five more minutes." She looks at her watch again, "Dawn, I think she's going to be late again." I nodded, getting ready for the worst, listening to May complain about getting detention, just as May ran into the classroom, "May!" Misty yelled getting up from her seat, "I thought you were going to be late again and get detention." She got out of her desk and hugged the bandana wearing girl. "At least we won't have to listen to you go on and on about getting a detention."

I nodded, "Yeah." I looked at May who was wearing black skinny jeans, along with red converse, and a plane red t-shirt. "Not a bad outfit May." I smiled up at her, "But I think you should totally come over to my place in the morning and let me do your hair." I squeal, "Oh, I have the perfect hair style that would go perfectly!"

May looked up and looked kinda nervous before looking both down and up at Misty and I, "Same to you guys, looking good." She smiled, "And your eyeliner looks great Dawn, as for the hair, maybe some time."

I laughed sheepishly, "It took me forever to get it right. I spent about a half-hour on it."

"Well, it still looks good." She starts walking away from the doorway making her way to us, "Did you guys save me a seat?" I motion to the chair next to me, Misty sat in front of me. The professor came into the room barking at the students to take their seat. "It was a close one", Drew was at the front, no surprise there. He always tried to sit as far away from Brianna as possible, who was sitting next to Misty. "I was almost late, but I took a running go at it to get here so we can chill Friday nights like usual." May put a thumb up.

"And as you all should know, voting for student council will begin at lunch for the next three days. The nominees are on the ballet and they are all very qualified in my opinion, so no matter who you choose, they will all do a great job on whatever comes up." The professor said before he dismissed the class to get ready for the first class of the day, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

May stretched her arms as Misty and I started walking behind her, going to all of their lockers which were so conveniently located next to each other on the second floor.

As we approached the set of black lockers, near a big glass window, a girl with light teal hair who was wearing cream colored jeans, black flats, and black shirt was getting out folders and books out deciding on which books were really necessary. A guy who was standing next to her with black hair and had a baseball cap backwards on his head wearing tan cargo pants and navy blue shirt was holding her backpack, "Marina," They heard him say as they got closer, "I think you only need your Pokémon History book and Calculus book. Don't forget, we just started yesterday."

She sighed, "I know Jimmy, I just don't want to get behind and everything. Its senior year, I'm going to try to get all my work done as fast as I can because I need to have fun. I don't know if my parents will let me leave modeling to go to college, so I want this year to be as fun as possible."

"I know Marina." He set her bag down to hug her, "I just hope that your parents will realize that you want to go to school, get an education, start your own life, not having to worry about what others think." She tried to hug him, but the books got in the way, so he resorted to a one arm hug around the shoulders.

Marina smiled and looked up from the hug, "Oh, May, Dawn, Misty." She greeted shoving the books at Jimmy, which he gave a grunt from the force, so she could hug her friends. She looked at May with a worried expression, "You weren't late were you? If you're late to homeroom twice in the same week you get detention Friday nights."

May shook her head, "No, don't worry; we're still on for our annual girls night on Friday." She held up a peace sign. Marina sighed smiling again. She went back to Jimmy who had already put her books in her bag, "Jimmy, you're such a great guy. I'm glad Marina has someone to depend on like you. You guys are an example to set for everyone else." She looked at Jimmy, "Actually, you're just an example for all the guys everywhere."

Jimmy laughed putting his hand behind his head, "I'm not that amazing," He looked at Marina, "She just makes me a better person." He smiles a softly, "I'm glad I have someone so amazing to depend on."

Marina smiled putting on her backpack and hugged him again. "You guys, aren't you going to kiss?" I asked blushing and teasing them.

Out of all of the girls, the only one who had a boyfriend at the time was Marina. Not to say the rest of our love lives were uninteresting, it's just that May and Drew were always flirting, and Misty and Ash were practically together. I had Kenny, who was my friend from preschool telling me he liked me, but I saw him only as a brother, and Conway. Let's not get started on him.

"Sorry Dawn," Marina started, "we're saving it for a special day." She winked and Jimmy nodded sheepishly.

"That's cute." Misty said opening her locker, "Guys come on." She mentioned to May and me, "We need to get our stuff as well."

We went to our lockers, retrieved what we needed, mostly notebooks as it was the first week of school after all and not many teachers would start lessons until next week. Looking at her schedule May frowned, "Do you guys have first period with me?" She tried looking at Marina's schedule to no avail.

She frowned, "Is it history? I have it with Jimmy." She said trying to get closer to May.

"No." May sighed, "I guess I'll see you guys for second period." She said waving off Misty and I. Marina looked at May confused, "They have Classic Literature."

 **Mays POV**

"Ew." Jimmy cringed, "That has to be one of the worst classes in the school to take. I can't imagine having to read classic novels."

"Sweet heart, you hardly read any kind of book at all." Marina laughed.

"May, you didn't hear anything." He started whispering, " If Paul finds out that I didn't read the book for advanced English he'd skin me alive!" He looked at May with puppy-dog eyes.

I noticed the classroom up ahead, while Jimmy and Marina had to turn to get to their history class, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just spark notes it or something." He gave her a thumbs up in sign that was a good idea while she waved at them, "See you guys later." They waved as well walking swiftly to class as the minute bell just rang.

May looked around the classroom, noticing a black-haired boy and a plum-haired guy sitting in the corner of the room. She smiled and made her way over to them. "Paul, I'm pretty sure Jimmy read the book for that fancy advanced English class you guys are taking." The raven hair boy said.

"Hm." Paul stated looking unconvinced, "I seriously doubt it Ash. He has never read any of the required books. Why would he start now?"

Ash laughed, "Maybe because he knows that you'll kill him if he doesn't?"

"That never stopped him before." He glared. "I don't think he is going to read any of the books. Damn, I can't get out of him as my partner. We had the entire summer to read the damn thing, you think he would?"

"Maybe?" I whispered sitting beside Ash which made the raven haired boy jump. "Give the guy some credit Paul. He was also busy working and spending time with Marina."

Paul grunted, "Another reason they shouldn't be dating. It's a waste of time if you ask me. They will probably break up after high school, just like everyone else."

"I seriously doubt it Paul. Have you seen the way he looks at her?" Ash asked. He looked up as if imagining Jimmy, "He practically worships the ground she walks on." Ash smiled looking at me, "I wouldn't doubt if they got married."

I smiled, "Yeah, I think they would get married."

"Class, quiet down." The professor started, "Especially you three in the back." He glared at them. "No funny business otherwise you all are moving around the room." I looked over at Ash who looked just as upset as me while Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oops, we are getting in trouble again." I laughed.

Paul grunted, "It's not my fault." He looked at Ash then me, "Can I just tell Misty he isn't behaving?" He smirked.

"No." Ash whispered angrily, "Why are you trying to get her to beat me up?"

"Because it's fun."

The professor threw his chalk from where he was standing in the room, "You three in the back, keep your voices down! I will move you."

I cringed, "I'll just tell Misty and Dawn that you both are causing trouble." Ash and Paul shook their heads, "Than shut it and listen." The professor went on about limits.

"Don't forget your first test is going to be a week from today so be ready."

After class, the three walked out together, "So where are you guys headed next?" Ash asked stopping about five feet outside the room.

"Business management." Paul states with a cold tone in his voice.

"Um," I take out my schedule, "Let me check." I unfold the piece of paper I grabbed from her pocket and unwrinkled it, "Not that, that's from Dawn," I start muttering to myself, notes from first period.

"You don't know what classes you have next? Do you guys not memorize your schedule?" Paul asks with an intense look on his face.

"Here it is." I look intently at it looking for 2nd hour, "Aw man! I got writing."

Ash laughs at her, "Well, I hope you have good time with that, I don't have it until," He takes out his own schedule as Paul sighs walking away, "Where are you going Paul?"

"Where do you think? Class. I need to get to the third floor in three minutes, I have stuff for my business class to take care of." He turns to walk away when Marina and Jimmy come over, "Man, you better have done the assignment for Classic Literature." He glairs leaving as the two walking over to Ash and I.

Marina looks at Jimmy with worried eyes, "Dear, he's going to skin you alive."

"I've got ceramics." Ash says finally getting his schedule out. "What about you Jimmy?"

Jimmy smirks, "Same here man! Ready to make pots and shit?" He high-fives Ash while Marina hits him upside the head, "Sorry dear I forgot."

"I don't care if you do it not in school. We have to set a good example here." She glances at May, "What do you have next?"

"Writing." She says with a hopeful tone.

She looks at Marina with hopeful eyes, "Sorry love, I've got classic literature." She cringes, "I really don't want to take that class."

Suddenly a bell rings, "The one minute already? Oh great, I'm going to be late to class, Gotta go guys." Ash starts running and yelling to them with Jimmy on his tail.

"Wait dear!" Marina runs up to him as he turns around. "You forgot your kiss," She kisses him quickly, "Have a good class!" She starts walking off in the other direction.

"You too love muffin." He waves her off.

I start walking down the hall, turning the corner and runs into someone. I fall backwards with a thud, "Uff, why don't you watch where you're going?" Says the mysterious voice I ran into.

"Oh great not you." I say with a sour look on my face, "Watch where you're going grass head."  
Drew looks up, "Well June, I can't help that you like to run into people all the time." He holds his hand out for her, which I grab. When I stand he turns, "Well, I've got class to get to."

"Me too." I start walking in the same direction, "Stop following me." I glare behind me, the nerve of this guy.

"I'm not, I'm going to class. You are the one who is following me."

"I'm just going to class."

He smirks, "Sure, that's what you want me to think."

The bell rings just as they enter the room. The teacher walks over the door to close it, "Okay you guys welcome back." He saunters over again to the computer to take attendance, "Hmm, Drew did you just come into the class?" Drew nods. The professor motions him to go to the front of the room. After the arrogant grass head sits down the professor starts on his lecture, "Today we will be discussing," He starts rambling off as I open my bag to gather my things to start taking some notes on basic grammar and punctuation.

"So May," whispers Dawn, who is sitting next to me with a smug look on her face, "I saw you walked in with Drew."

"Don't even get started with me Dawn. He is just an arrogant jerk." I frown for a second; "Actually," I looked at Dawn, "I didn't even know Drew was in this class."

Dawn smirked, "Nah, he must've just transferred in this class, I don't remember him being here with us yesterday."

"Oh really?" I glared at Drew again, "How interesting."

As the class period went on, I kept looking at Drew for some of the time. "Uhg that guy." I muttered under my breath, "He's so annoying." Time seemed to be at a snail's pace today, as the whole hour just dragged on for what felt like days on end that the bell rang and that the teacher dismissed the class to go to their next class of the day. "What an arrogant spoiled boy." I started packing up my notebook and binder for the class and was getting ready to go to my locker.

Dawn smirks as they make their way down the halls, "Who knows, maybe they guy has a crush on you." I do a face palm and groan, "What? I'm just saying, wouldn't it be nice to have a guy? I bet Drew is the romantic type." She winks at me as we get to out lockers, where Misty is already grabbing out her history book.

Opening lockers make sudden noise as I asks, "What do you have next?"

Misty answers waving her book, "History." She looks at her book in disgust.

Dawn thinks for a minute, "Calculus." She cringes, but at least I have Marina with me."

"I have study hall next." I sigh, "I don't even have anything to do there yet. I just get to sit in the library bored out of my mind."

Misty looks on with jealousy, "At least you don't have to sit there listening to the teacher go on and on about the ancient civilization of pokemon. I can't believe he actually believes they still exist!" She slams her locker, I swear, if we have to do a project on pokemon, I'm going to rip my hair out." She grabs a fist full of hair to emphasize.

"Calm down Misty." Ash says coming up to the group, "I doubt that we have to do a project on something that doesn't exist." He laughs it off.

"If we have to do one, you're dead." She threatens walking away from the group. He follows her trying to convince her that they won't have to do a project.

Marina walks up with Jimmy and states, "What is wrong with Misty?"

Dawn and I sigh, "She doesn't want to do a project on pokemon because she doesn't believe they ever existed."

Jimmy cringes, "Please don't say projects. I still have to spark notes the entire book." He pulls out his phone and starts typing and reading. The warning bell rings, "Damn the school system taking away the actual fun out of reading a book." He mumbles as he starts walking to class.

May sighs shutting her locker, "Well Dawn, since I have nothing to do as of now, I could walk you to class, I would also say Jimmy and Marina, but they are all the way over there and that's too much work to try catching up to them." Dawn puts a fist in front of her mouth and laughs.

Just as they reach the classroom, they notice Drew. I glare at him, "Drew."

Drew looks over at me, "July." Dawn laughs

"Once again, the name's May." I curl my fists in anger.

"Calm down September, no need to get so hasty and angry." He laughs and walks inside the room.

I huff, "He's just lucky that I don't get to rough him up." I wave to Dawn, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Defiantly May!" Dawn turns to walk into the room, "I'll meet up with you in a bit." Dawn waves walking into the dim lit room.

I turn to walk away, 'what a great time to be alone'. I start walking down the hallway and walks up a flight of stairs to reach the library. I open the glass door and start thinking, 'why use a glass door to get to the library? That's the worst idea someone has ever come up with.' I walk to the corner of the room and sit at a table. 'There's literally nothing to do right now.' I decide to put my head down for a quick nap.

A sudden bell jolts me up, "What?" I look around sleepily then at my cell phone, "What time is it?" I rub her eyes again and notice her screen reads back, 12:26pm, "I didn't mean to sleep the entire time!" She announces in horror. I gather my belongings and rush out the doors on my way to meet up with the gang.

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" I shout from across the hall. The girls look up from the paper they were reading.

Misty crosses her arms and smirks, "What happened May? Fall asleep?" She starts giggling along with the other girls. I start shaking my head furiously, Misty starts laughing, "Well, that's not what your face says."

"What about my face?" I look to Dawns locker, Dawn always had everything. Especially the best mirror in the entire school. I look closer and upon further inspection, I notice a red mark on her cheek and forehead, "Aw man, I didn't want people to know I slept. I just put my head down to rest." I grumble.

We make our way to the lunch room when Dawn stops us, "Hey guys, I know what's a great idea!" She smiles clapping her hands together.

Marina chuckles, "What is it Dawn? Got a better idea for lunch?" Dawn nods, "Well, what is it?"

"Let's go to that café down the street?"

Marina's face lights up, "What a great idea! I'll call Jimmy."

"No!" The three of us say in unison.

Marina pouts, "Awe guys! Why not?" She wines.

Misty starts, "Well, he follows you around like a lost puppy."

"He does not."

"And you always try inviting him to everything we do." Dawn states.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't try to."

"And," I mumble, "It seems wherever Jimmy goes the rest of the guys seem to follow. We kinda want a girls day."

Marina pouts in defeat, "Fine, besides," She holds up her phone, "He already said he was hanging out with the guys and couldn't make it." She turns her head away upset by the fact that her and Jimmy couldn't hang out 24/7.

"Let's go guys, don't want to spend the entire time just standing around right? Let's go before we aren't able to sneak out." Dawn says pulling Misty along.

The girls start walking down the path and turn to an ally way, "Okay, just after this ally and another right and we'll be there." Dawn smiles, "I just hope it isn't too packed. A nice cup of coffee sounds just what the doctor ordered.

A few more minutes of walking led the girls out of the ally and onto a fairly busy street. They turned right and found the café. **Home Sweet Home** was the name, fitting for a coffee house/café.

As they entered a small bell on the top of the door rang signaling the arrival of the ladies. They walk over to the wall and notice in the corner table a familiar group of guys, Dawn waves over to them, "Hey guys. Fancy seeing you here."

Drew smirks, "Fancy seeing April. Did you finally get done with that stormy season?" I glare and doesn't say a word, if he can't say my name right, why should I even acknowledge him?

"Darling." Jimmy starts, "I would've invited you along, but Paul said I couldn't. He's a meany."

Paul grunts, "Why should we invite them along? It seems we can't ever get rid of them." He looks over at Jimmy, "Beside the point, you read that book for classic lit right?" Jimmy shakes his head furiously, "You better, we had all summer."

"Awe Paul, stop trying to make the poor guy cry!" Dawn slaps him on the shoulder, "I'm sure he read the book." She plays along, giving Jimmy a thumbs up when Paul doesn't notice.

Misty sits next to Ash, "Well, we might as well eat lunch with you guys."

"No Mist, if Paul hears you, he's gonna kill us. He's already upset at Jimmy for spending most of the summer with Marina. He thinks Jimmy didn't read his book." Ash states panic in his voice. Misty gives him an angered expression, "Or you know, you can join us for lunch, how does that sound?" He asks shaking scared.

"Dude!" Drew yells.

"Hey man, she was giving me the look!" Ash shouts back at him.

Paul gives a pained expression, rubbing his head, "Man, the entire reason to not have lunch with the girls is to not have a headache."

Dawn laughs, "Lighten up Paul, you know everything is a whole lot more fun with us girls here."

The rest of the girls sit down and a waitress takes their order with everyone ordering a coffee or latte and the guys ordering a few sandwiches. When the food comes the guys are silenced by the food stuffing their faces full. Marina looks on with envy, "I'm so hungry guys."

Jimmy offers her a sandwich, "Here honey bunny, have one."

"But I can't." She states tears threatening to fall, "If they find out I'm eating again, they'll take me off this next shoot."

"Marina," Ash starts, "Isn't your mom going to say anything to them? It's not healthy not eating."

She starts crying and I hug her, "Her mom isn't the most supportive person in the world." I look at Marina with a painful expression, "Marina, you need to eat. Just to have something in your system. We promise nobody will tell anyone."

She slowly takes a bite of the sandwich, "You guys are the greatest friends ever." She smiles.

Dawn and Misty laugh, "We know." They say in unison."

 **Dawn's POV**

The rest of the week flashes by and soon the last bell of Friday rings signaling the weekend, "What are we doing this weekend guys?" Misty asks closing her locker.

"Well," May starts thinking, putting her finger on her chin, "We could, wait we can't, oh we can, hmm actually not that." She shivers.

We look at her confused, "What?" Misty wonders.

"Well, I was going to say let's hang out with the guys, but I know that's a no from all of you, except Marina."

"Actually guys," Marina starts, "I'm meeting Jimmy's parents this weekend." She blushes.

The three of us coo, "Really? Meeting the parents huh?"

"Well, he already met mine." She laughs, "He was super nervous about meeting my father, but honestly, I told him that he shouldn't meet my mother, but he insisted, so I insisted to meet his family." She smiles, "I just hope they like me."

Misty puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Marina, they will." She smiles softly, "You guys have a great relationship and his parents would be crazy if they didn't like you."

Marina nods as Jimmy comes up to the group, "Hey cutie, ready to leave?"

She smiles, "Yeah." She waves to the group starting to walk away, "I'll see you guys tonight."

 **Well I think I'm going to stop it here. Thank you for reading, if you could review and leave some criticism I would appreciate it. I haven't written in a while, but it feels good to. I'll try getting chapter two up as soon as I can.**


End file.
